Blutz
by puppyvegeta
Summary: A nova estratégia para aumentar os poderes de Goku e Vegeta é, como de costume, muito eficiente e desesperadamente constrangedora. [KakaVege]
1. Chapter 1

Essa história contem relações explícitas entre dois homens. Estejam avisados.

* * *

 **Blutz**

O corredor vazio ecoava os passos desordenados e o som retumbava no teto e no chão de pedra. Com um pouco mais de atenção era possível distinguir duas passadas diferentes. Uma era violenta e pesada, que parecia querer fazer o chão trepidar, enquanto a outra era mais suave, embora notavelmente desajeitada.

"Vegeta, espera!", a voz de Goku também ecoou, saindo muito mais alta do que pretendia no silêncio do templo. "Vegeta!", repetiu, embora agora em um quase sussurro.

Mas Vegeta não parecia muito disposto a dar atenção ao outro Saiyajin.

"Veget—"

"Kakarotto, se você acordar Beerus mais uma vez, eu _juro_ que eu mesmo vou me encarregar de te partir em pedaços!", Vegeta finalmente rebateu, girando nos calcanhares de repente para encontrar o outro.

"Desculpe, desculpe. Podemos conversar?"

"Não temos nada para conversar, Kakarotto."

Vegeta virou-se de costas novamente, retomando suas passadas duras e ainda mais rápidas. Qualquer coisa que o livrasse da presença de Goku o mais rápido possível.

"Claro que temos!", Goku se adiantou, sua voz se elevando novamente, irritantemente insistente como só ele conseguia ser.

Vegeta virou-se novamente, cobrindo a boca do mais alto com a mão. A perspectiva de acordar Beerus outra vez o deixava em pânico. Acenou com cabeça em direção à porta do quarto que dividiam, empurrando o Saiyajin para dentro do cômodo.

" _O que você quer,_ Kakarotto?", o príncipe fechou a porta com cuidado, mas sua voz aumentou no segundo em que se viram em um ambiente seguro, toda a sua irritação estampada no rosto carrancudo.

"Vê? É _exatamente_ sobre isso que o Whis estava falando," Goku adiantou-se, apontando para Vegeta como se isso tornasse óbvio o assunto que deviam tratar.

"Kakarotto, eu não tenho tempo pra—"

"Você está irritado!", Goku interrompeu.

"Não acredito que você tenha percebido," Vegeta rosnou em sua direção, usando a maior dose de sarcasmo que era requerida para que Kakarotto o conseguisse identificar.

Goku suspirou, esfregando a têmpora com os dedos. Sabia que era um assunto que precisavam abordar se quisessem avançar no treinamento, mas ele preferia _imensamente_ não estar tendo aquela discussão naquele momento. Pela expressão de Vegeta, ele provavelmente compartilhava da opinião.

Os anos de convivência, entretanto, haviam ensinado a Goku uma importante lição sobre o príncipe dos Saiyajins. Goku virou-se de costas, em direção à vidraça que tomava parte quase inteiramente da parede oposta à porta. Seus olhos correram pela paisagem nada convencional para alguém que havia crescido na Terra: uma nébula distante era o pano de fundo de um quadro rico em detalhes. Mas era em uma das luas do Planeta de Beerus que os olhos de Goku invariavelmente paravam. Ela não aparecia em todas as noites, mas quando o fazia, seu brilho vermelho praticamente o hipnotizava.

Era para ela que o Saiyajin olhava, quando a voz de Vegeta retornou, exatamente como Goku esperava, embora não com as palavras que ele esperava ouvir.

"Você a encara todas as noites que ela aparece."

"Eu sei," envolto pelo torpor que a luz refletida da lua causava, demorou alguns segundos para que Goku entendesse à que Vegeta se referia.

"Nunca se perguntou o motivo?", o príncipe havia se aproximado, os braços cruzados como de costume e um sorriso divertido no rosto, apoiando-se contra a vidraça.

Goku não respondeu, simplesmente porque não tinha uma resposta.

"Essa lua emite uma quantidade de raios blutz muito semelhante à do planeta Vegeta. Por isso a cor delas também é parecida. É claro que você não se lembra disso, mas seu sangue e seu corpo ainda reagem instintivamente."

A informação pareceu tirar Goku do transe, e foi com surpresa que seus olhos encontraram os de Vegeta. Ele sorria. Um sorriso que só aparecia quando era esse o assunto. Depois de todos aqueles anos, ele ainda se orgulhava de pertencer à raça que pertencia.

Vendo naquilo uma oportunidade para retomar o assunto, Goku desviou definitivamente sua atenção, mesmo que todos os seus instintos gritassem para que continuasse observando o corpo celeste através da vidraça.

"Existem muitas coisas sobre os Saiyajins que eu não sei," Goku murmurou. "Mas tudo que eu sei, foi você quem me ensinou."

Vegeta arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do dito inesperado. Murmurou em concordância, mas não disse nada. Diante do silêncio, Goku continuou.

"Eu sei que algumas coisas pra você são difíceis de mudar. Sei que o seu temperamento e o seu jeito de ver as coisas nunca vai mudar, não importa quanto tempo você tenha passado na Terra."

Vegeta estreitou os olhos, de repente desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

"Mas, Vegeta, você acha que teríamos chegado onde estamos, se dependêssemos só do nosso sangue Saiyajin?"

O orgulho de Vegeta o impeliu a abrir a boca e responder o óbvio. Era _óbvio_ que eles só haviam chegado até ali porque eram Saiyajins. Mas bastou um relance no rosto do outro para que Vegeta entendesse que não era daquilo que ele estava falando.

"Não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando, Kakarotto."

Goku riu. Ainda lutando contra o efeito magnético que a lua exercia sobre si, seus olhos percorreram o interior do quarto. A luz vermelha refletia nos lençóis brancos das camas de ambos, e por ora teria de servir.

"Não é coincidência o fato de termos chegado mais longe do que qualquer outro de nossa raça já chegou. Você sabe disso."

"Se você está insinuando que devo agradecer a você e ao seu planeta medíocre—"

Goku ergueu uma das mãos, e contra todas as expectativas, Vegeta interrompeu a frase na metade. Sua irritação começava a aflorar novamente, e o jeito como Goku parecia perceber isso claramente só o deixava mais irritado ainda.

"Você mudou ao longo de todos esses anos. E você... Foram essas mudanças que te trouxeram até aqui. Depois que você começou a relaxar e a se habituar com sua estadia na Terra, você mudou. E eu sinceramente acredito que grande parte do seu progresso tem a ver com isso."

Vegeta rangeu os dentes. Cada fibra de seu corpo o impelia a rebater aquelas palavras e fazer Kakarotto engolir sua arrogância. Mas ao invés disso, seus olhos acompanharam os do outro, e encontraram também a luz vermelha refletida por todos os quatro cantos do quarto.

Então era isso. Ainda sentia raiva. De _tudo._ Principalmente de Kakarotto. Seu sangue ainda fervia quando se lembrava de Whis ter dito, no treinamento daquela tarde, que era a sua raiva que o impedia de liberar seus poderes completamente.

Como podia ser verdade? Durante toda a vida fora ensinado que o principal combustível de um Saiyajin era a raiva. De certa forma, isso era inegável. Tanto ele quanto Goku haviam alcançado o máximo de seu potencial em momentos de fúria.

Mas não havia como mascarar as palavras de Goku. Não havia mais para onde fugir quando era confrontado com a realidade de que, de fato, era graças à Terra e as mudanças que ela havia condicionado, que ambos estavam ali agora.

"Deixe-me te ensinar."

A voz suave de Goku o tirou de sua reflexão. Voltou os olhos para ele, descobrindo que era observado.

"Você me ensinou muito sobre os Saiyajins ao longo desses anos. Graças a isso eu entendi quem eu sou, e pude desenvolver meus poderes até esse nível. Deixe-me te ensinar a relaxar, como Whis disse que precisa. E então estaremos quites."

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta de ambos. A raiva de Vegeta ainda estava lá, sólida e silenciosa. Ela aumentava a cada vez que olhava no rosto do outro, ameaçando explodir como uma bomba-relógio, a qualquer momento, ao menor movimento.

Já era quase noite, ele percebia agora, quando notava que o rosto de Goku era uma montagem de contrastes entre a escuridão do espaço e da luz vermelha da lua.

Ao contrário de Goku, Vegeta era acostumado com as influências dos raios blutz. Mas isso não anulava os efeitos da mesma sobre seu corpo. Principalmente considerando a semelhança daquela lua com a lua do planeta Vegeta.

Provavelmente era isso que o fazia reparar no rosto do outro. Provavelmente era isso que o fazia enxergar Kakarotto de um jeito tão incomum. Havia sinceridade em seu rosto, mas por trás dela, Kakarotto estava bem ali. Não Goku. _Kakarotto._ E a luz vermelha que refletia em seus olhos era algo inédito para Vegeta.

Sempre se sentira diferentemente ligado a Goku, pela simples realidade de que eram os últimos de sua espécie. Isso e mais uma miríade de sentimentos trincados e complicados, que refletidos naquele tom de vermelho tomaram uma proporção que assustaram Vegeta. Qualquer um que entrasse naquele quarto e olhasse para Goku, veria o que Vegeta estava vendo. Mas só Vegeta, e apenas ele, era capaz de _enxergar_ Kakarotto daquela maneira. Era o único, no universo inteiro, que entendia o que aquele brilho vermelho refletido em seus olhos verdadeiramente significava.

Naquele lugar distante, onde o conceito de tempo e espaço pareciam virados do avesso, Vegeta viu pela primeira vez algo que lutava diariamente para não reconhecer. Mas a luz vermelha refletida nos traços tão familiares de Goku não deixavam que Vegeta fugisse da realidade de que Kakarotto _era_ um Saiyajin. E seu sangue reconhecia o dele, sempre reconhecera, mas naquele momento a dimensão da relação entre eles pareceu finalmente se tornar clara para o príncipe dos Saiyajins. Incapaz de negar o próprio sangue, que o impelia impiedosamente na direção de Goku, Vegeta suspirou.

Seus braços caíram ao lado do corpo, e ele desviou os olhos do rosto do outro, que ainda esperava pacientemente por uma resposta.

"Está bem," murmurou, os olhos imediatamente fixos na lua. Cada pulsação do próprio coração, cada gota de sangue e cada célula de seu corpo reagia aos raios blutz, e Vegeta não sabia se eram elas as culpadas que o fizeram concluir. "Me ensine, Kakarotto."

Goku piscou. Não estivera esperando uma resposta tão conclusiva — na melhor das hipóteses, esperava não ser chutado para fora do quarto. Vinha insistindo tanto no assunto nos últimos dias e recebendo tantas negativas como resposta, que não tinha nenhum plano de ação traçado caso Vegeta um dia dissesse que "sim".

A falta de reação deixava o príncipe divertido e, na mesma medida, irritado.

"E então?", perguntou impaciente, erguendo as sobrancelhas diante a falta de atitude do outro. Não sabia o que estava esperando, mas certamente não envolvia os dois parados encarando um ao outro. "Como isso funciona?"

Goku tombou a cabeça, coçando a nuca em seu maneirismo habitual. Vegeta era tão habituado com o gesto que praticamente podia prever em quais situações o outro o faria.

"Bom, eu não sei," começou, não muito disposto a admitir que não fazia ideia de como prosseguir dali. "Sempre que nos encontramos você está sempre treinando. E quando não está, passa a estar quando eu chego."

"E você podia deixar continuar desse jeito," Vegeta murmurou entredentes, tornando a cruzar os braços.

Goku riu, mas não argumentou.

"O que eu quero dizer é que nós nunca conversamos. Nunca conversamos _de verdade._ "

"Eu nem sabia que você podia fazer isso."

Goku reprimiu um rolar de olhos.

"Vegeta, você já concordou até aqui. Por favor?", havia um tom de súplica na voz do Saiyajin, que fez com que Vegeta pesasse as palavras antes de responder.

Em silêncio, ele deixou os olhos correrem a paisagem do lado de fora mais uma vez. Depois, resmungando um mantra de xingamentos que já tinha decorado de cabeça, elaborado única e exclusivamente para Kakarotto, ele deixou sua posição. Sem muito entusiasmo, sentou sobre a própria cama e encarou o outro.

"E que assunto eu e você poderíamos ter em comum?", murmurou com clara descrença.

Goku sorriu diante da melhor reação que poderia arrancar, em se tratando de Vegeta, e adiantou-se para acompanhá-lo. Quando Goku sentou-se sem a menor cerimônia, Vegeta abriu a boca para dizer que ele tinha sua própria cama. Mas, infelizmente, Goku foi mais rápido.

"Nós somos literalmente os dois últimos Saiyajins do universo. Que assunto poderíamos _não_ ter em comum?", o mais novo cruzou as pernas sobre a cama, parecendo completamente ansioso para iniciar qualquer tipo de diálogo.

Vegeta reteu com muito custo o impulso de chutá-lo em direção à galáxia mais próxima.

"Nós não crescemos juntos, e eu agradeço todos os dias por isso, Kakarotto. O fato de sermos ambos Saiyajins é uma infeliz coincidência."

"Exatamente. Você vive na Terra há anos, já sabe tudo sobre ela."

"Eu não sei nad—"

"E eu não sei nada sobre o planeta Vegeta. Nada além do que você já me contou."

Vegeta o olhou com genuína curiosidade, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Conhecia Kakarotto bem demais — não que ele fosse admitir em voz alta — para saber que aquele era um assunto que ele vinha querendo abordar a muito tempo.

"E o que mais você poderia querer saber?"

Ele sabia que era uma pergunta idiota. O que Kakarotto poderia _não_ querer saber? Ele literalmente não sabia nada além de detalhes superficiais sobre seu planeta natal. E ali estava Vegeta, o único capaz de saciar sua curiosidade.

A verdade era que Vegeta não gostava de trazer o assunto à tona. De que adiantava? Quem se importaria com o que quer que tivesse a dizer sobre o assunto? A quem interessaria? Certamente não a Bulma. Muito menos Trunks, apesar de nele correr parte do sangue Saiyajin. Mas nenhum deles jamais entenderia de verdade. Não havia com quem falar.

Ninguém.

Ele encarou o outro Saiyajin, sentado logo à sua frente. Goku continuava ali, atipicamente concentrado, até que Vegeta percebeu que seus olhos tinham novamente sido atraídos em direção à lua. Ele riu, e sua risada trouxe de volta a atenção de Goku.

"Fale-me mais sobre ela."

Vegeta não precisou perguntar para saber a quem o outro se referia.

"Depois que perdi a cauda, as influências da lua da Terra sumiram completamente. Mas desde que cheguei aqui—"

"Eu já disse. A frequência de raios blutz que ela emite é parecida com a lua do planeta Vegeta. É normal que você se sinta assim."

"Você se sente?", Goku voltou os olhos até o outro Saiyajin, legitimamente curioso.

Vegeta se remexeu, desconfortável com a pergunta, mas murmurou positivamente.

Goku sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito em saber que não era o único.

"Se ainda tivéssemos nossas caudas, nos transformaríamos?"

A pergunta pegou o outro de surpresa.

"Você provavelmente. Como não cresceu no planeta Vegeta, não tem controle nenhum sobre sua transformação. Qualquer frequência maior de raios blutz já te deixa...assim."

"Então que bom que não as temos mais," ele suspirou em alívio.

Qualquer sombra de simpatia que Vegeta sentia desapareceu naquele momento. Nem mesmo Kakarotto podia entender, afinal. Não se ele sorria aliviado ao ser privado de uma parte tão importante e simbólica de sua raça.

"Você não sente falta?," sua raiva ficou muito clara em seu tom de voz. "Da cauda."

A pergunta por si só o pegou de surpresa, mas foi o tom de Vegeta que fez Goku hesitar na resposta.

"Já faz anos que a perdi. E pra mim, só trazia problemas."

Goku sentiu a raiva do outro Saiyajin aflorar silenciosamente.

"Isso porque nunca te ensinaram os _benefícios_ dela."

Goku não conseguia ver quais poderiam ser as potenciais vantagens de um apêndice que no mínimo servia como um ponto fraco, e no máximo servia para te transformar em um monstro irracional capaz de matar o que quer que fosse. Entretanto ele sabia que um abismo separava o significado de benefícios para ele e para Vegeta.

"Ela é uma extensão do seu corpo, Kakarotto," ele apontou com obviedade. "É indispensável para o equilíbrio, e consequentemente, para sua velocidade e propriocepção."

"Foi o que senti quando a perdi, mas não foi impossível me habituar sem ela."

"Não seria impossível se adaptar sem um olho, por exemplo, mas isso não significa que está melhor sem ele."

A curiosidade de Goku se manifestou quando ele se inclinou um pouco na direção de Vegeta. Havia um tom de ansiedade quase infantil quando ele voltou a falar.

"Então somos mais fortes com a cauda do que sem ela?"

Vegeta quase riu, mas se limitou a um acenar de cabeça e já podia prever a pergunta que veio logo a seguir.

"Como as conseguimos de volta?"

"Não se sabe exatamente. Não andávamos por aí arrancando as caudas uns dos outros. Mas talvez a incidência de raios blutz ajude."

Goku tornou a olhar para fora, e Vegeta tinha certeza que ele já considerava a ideia de se expor aos raios pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

"Sexo também ajuda."

Goku quase caiu da cama, seu rosto voltando-se em choque na direção do outro.

"Sexo, Kakarotto. É aquilo que a gente faz quando—"

"Eu sei!", Goku ergueu as mãos, completamente chocado que a conversa tivesse tomado aquele rumo. Mas mais importante que isso, uma dúvida imediata lhe ocorreu. "Mas porque nunca funcionou? Eu e ChiChi, e você e Bulma... Não trouxe de volta nossas caudas."

Vegeta novamente reprimiu a vontade de rir.

"Sexo entre dois Saiyajins, Kakarotto."

"...Ah."

Vegeta se arrependeu um segundo depois de falar. De todos os prováveis rumos que aquela conversa podia tomar, esse definitivamente não era um no qual ele pretendia se enveredar.

E agora, encarando o rosto provavelmente corado do outro Saiyajin, ele sabia que ambos estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Nenhum dos dois se manifestou por um longo e constrangedor minuto.

"Ou seja, dificilmente teremos nossas caudas de volta. Não é como se tivesse alguma mulher de nossa espécie por aí."

Vegeta piscou diante da ingenuidade do outro.

"Sexo entre dois homens também funciona, seu imbecil," e ele nem havia acabado de falar quando soube que se arrependeria.

 _Agora_ ele tinha certeza que ambos estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

"Então nem tudo está perdido," Goku riu.

Ele não parecia ter ideia da dimensão do que falava, ou então era burro demais para perceber. Vegeta deixou o queixo cair por uma fração de segundo, e foi o suficiente para que o outro Saiyajin notasse.

"O que foi? Você mesmo disse que é só sexo."

Vegeta considerou a hipótese de estar alucinando. Estava realmente preso em um planeta de um Deus, isolado de tudo e qualquer canto conhecido do universo, sentado na cama com Kakarotto enquanto conversam casualmente sobre a hipótese de manterem relações sexuais?

E pior ainda, dentre eles, era _Kakarotto_ quem estava propondo?

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Você não faria se significasse a única oportunidade de recobrar sua cauda?"

Vegeta se levantou de repente, como se tivesse medo de pegar uma doença contagiosa.

"Você está _alucinando,_ Kakarotto? Me dê um motivo para eu não te chutar para fora d—", mas ele se interrompeu.

Seus olhos analisaram o rosto do outro. Completamente submerso entre diversos tons de vermelho.

"Você está excitado."

Goku não pareceu surpreso com a constatação, tampouco inclinado a negá-la. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como haviam chegado até aquele ponto, mas algo nele dizia que era exatamente ali que deveriam chegar.

Vegeta apontou em direção à janela.

"Esse pode ser um dos efeitos dos raios blutz."

Goku abriu os lábios em surpresa, como se aquilo explicasse muita coisa.

"É mais efetivo nas noites de lua cheia, não é?"

Vegeta o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Não sabia como ele havia chegado àquela conclusão — talvez ele não fosse tão imbecil assim. E foi com um último suspiro de exasperação que respondeu.

"Sim. Mas—"

"Você se sente da mesma forma, não é?", Goku havia se levantado, e com um passo determinado atrás do outro, ele foi suprindo a distância entre ambos. Vegeta sentiu a garganta secar.

"Kakarotto, estou te avisando, se você _ousar—"_

"Dá pra sentir pelo seu ki," Goku apontou casualmente.

Vegeta não tinha muita certeza de quando Goku havia aprendido a interpretar seu ki daquela forma.

Vegeta não se afastou à medida que o outro Saiyajin se aproximava. Nunca havia recuado diante da presença de Kakarotto e não o faria agora. Goku parou a alguns centímetros de distância, permitindo que Vegeta o olhasse nos olhos.

Péssima decisão.

"Como é, Vegeta?", Goku insistiu, tombando a cabeça ligeiramente. "O sexo entre dois Saiyajins?"

A ideia de que Kakarotto genuinamente não sabia como era estar ligado a alguém de sua espécie lhe ocorreu pela primeira vez, e lhe pareceu estranha.

"Incrível."

Péssima resposta.

Se havia verdade por trás daquela resposta, Goku estava mais do que disposto a descobrir. Seus lábios arderam ao tocar os de Vegeta, encontrando-os secos e rachados. O coração falhou uma batida ao encontrar os olhos do príncipe tão perto, as pupilas impossivelmente dilatadas de susto e de algo a mais. Seus olhos se prenderam um no outro, como se apostassem silenciosamente quem recuaria primeiro. Tudo entre eles era uma competição, e Vegeta não via porque aquilo — seja lá o que _aquilo_ significasse — deveria ser diferente.

Ele observou atentamente quando a língua do outro Saiyajin passeou por seus lábios, umedecendo e amaciando a pele. Foi preciso lutar bravamente contra o impulso de fechar os olhos, mas Vegeta se manteve firme, mesmo com a língua de Goku dançando ao longo de seus lábios.

Sabendo que era um caminho sem volta, Vegeta entreabriu os lábios. A respiração presa na garganta quando os olhos de Kakarotto não conseguiram esconder a surpresa e serpenteou a língua em direção à boca do outro.

"Humpf!", Goku se afastou de repente, as mãos sobre a boca. "Veg-Vegeta!"

Vegeta usou a raiva para encobrir o choque e uma série de outros pensamentos que tentava desesperadamente ignorar. Seu cérebro simplesmente não parecia funcionar direito. Nada fazia sentido naquele lugar. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, não fazia sentido.

Kakarotto ainda tinha as mãos sobre os lábios, os dedos sujos de sangue que a mordida de Vegeta arrancara de sua língua. Vegeta rangeu os dentes, agarrando a frente do gi de Goku e o empurrando com violência contra a enorme vidraça que emoldurava a paisagem do lado de fora, fazendo a superfície trincar.

"Veget—"

"O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?", Vegeta murmurou, mas seus olhos não estavam nos de Kakarotto. Eles acompanhavam o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria por seu queixo.

Percebendo a distração do príncipe, Goku inverteu o jogo, esmagando as costas do outro contra o vidro, que ameaçou ceder mais uma vez.

"Isso doeu," Goku resmungou, indicando o pequeno corte na língua. "Estava esperando um soco, não uma mordida."

"Posso resolver isso pra você," Vegeta rosnou, fechando as mãos em punho, mais do que disposto a cumprir as expectativas do outro.

Mas o príncipe sabia que estava perdido quando sentiu o gosto do sangue do Saiyajin em sua boca. Em seu desespero para se ver livre do outro, acabou entrando em contato com a única coisa a qual seria incapaz de resistir no momento: sangue Saiyajin.

Quando os lábios se encontraram dessa vez, ambos tinham os olhos fechados. Sem enfrentar resistência, Goku conseguiu o que tanto queria quando as línguas se encontraram. Não era calmo e suave, e todos os nervos do corpo de ambos pareciam estar em alerta.

Vegeta tentava empurrar para o canto do cérebro o que sentia, mas cada ato e cada reação vinha carregada de alívio. Não podia negar, talvez nem mesmo _quisesse_ negar que seu corpo sentira falta do reconhecimento de um corpo igual ao seu. Se tivessem perguntado ele jamais teria considerado Kakarotto como uma opção — mas era difícil pensar nisso enquanto lutava para retirar parte de sua armadura, que encontrou o chão com um baque surdo.

As mãos de Goku tatearam o spandex azul por baixo da armadura. Era tão apertado que todos os músculos do príncipe se destacavam. Vegeta se desvencilhou por um minuto, a pressa estampada em cada gesto que fazia para se livrar do tecido apertado. Não levou mais do que alguns segundos, e a pele marcada de cicatrizes encheu os olhos de Goku.

"Porra," o mais novo deixou escapar, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Os olhos do príncipe brilharam com malícia ao ver a admiração no rosto do outro. Goku se adiantou em seguida, mas Vegeta o impediu de se aproximar demais, espalmando a mão em seu peito. Antes que o outro pudesse questionar, no entanto, Vegeta agarrou o tecido de sua camisa, que com um puxão rápido se tornou apenas um monte de retalhos alaranjados.

Agora sim, ele permitiu que Goku se aproximasse, os braços descomunais envolvendo sua cintura e o puxando para perto. A pele exposta do mais novo parecia ainda mais convidativa quando a luz da lua refletia em seus músculos. Era muito mais do que podia aguentar e Vegeta cedeu diante do que seus hormônios exigiam que fizesse. Com um gesto rápido, virou o outro Saiyajin de costas, prensando-o contra a enorme vidraça. Novas rachaduras apareçam no vidro que ameaçava ceder a qualquer momento, mas nenhum deles conseguia se importar.

"Era isso que você queria?", o príncipe murmurou, o peito colado contra as costas já suadas do outro.

A boca quente e úmida traçou um caminho entre as escápulas do outro, a língua contornando cuidadosamente cada músculo, cada cicatriz. O suor salgado em seu paladar e a essência do outro Saiyajin acordavam todos os instintos mais primitivos de Vegeta. Instintos esses que ele reprimia há anos. Goku murmurou em concordância e ergueu o quadril, as nádegas friccionando deliciosamente contra o impressionante volume entre as pernas do outro.

Vegeta tateou o cós da calça alheia, encontrando a faixa azul característica da vestimenta e desfez o nó habilidosamente. O tecido laranja escorregou facilmente pelas pernas de Goku, e ambos se empurraram um contra o outro com força. Vegeta arfou audivelmente diante da visão — as nádegas impossivelmente firmes, o modo como o outro empinava o quadril, e a pequena cicatriz no lugar onde antes estivera sua cauda. Vegeta mordeu os lábios, ponderando por um momento, mas preferiu deixar a melhor parte para mais tarde. Agora ele tinha necessidades mais urgentes para satisfazer.

Goku não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo com o próprio corpo. O membro ardia, quase pesado demais para suportar o próprio peso, e havia algo úmido entre suas pernas. Todas aquelas reações eram desconhecidas ou, no mínimo, exageradas. O som de Vegeta se despindo o tirou dos próprios pensamentos, e ele olhou sobre os ombros a tempo de ter um belo vislumbre da nudez alheia.

"Então você quer aprender mais sobre os Saiyajins, Kakarotto?", a voz rouca do príncipe revirou os sentidos de Goku, que parecia completamente inapto a formar uma sentença coerente.

Vegeta escorregou o membro ao longo das nádegas alheias, deslizando com facilidade contra a umidade natural da região.

"Mas que porra—", Goku começou, sentindo algo molhado escorrer por entre suas pernas. Vegeta riu.

"Saiyajins não fazem distinção entre sexos, Kakarotto. É natural que dois homens façam sexo e, por isso, seu corpo tem um mecanismo para que isso aconteça naturalmente, ao contrário do que acontece com os humanos," Vegeta riu novamente, o quadril ondulando contra o de Goku e banhando-se no líquido que ele produzia a cada nova fricção.

A informação deixou Goku extasiado e ligeiramente mais relaxado.

"Isso quer dizer que seu corpo está se preparando para que eu entre em você," havia um tom muito característico de triunfo na voz do mais velho. "E pelo jeito como você está molhado, acho que você mal pode esperar por isso."

Era inútil tentar negar quando Goku sentia claramente o lubrificante natural escorrer entre suas pernas. A resposta veio na forma de um ondular de quadril, e Vegeta quase rosnou ao sentir a cabeça do membro escorregar com facilidade para o interior do corpo do mais novo.

"O que está esperando?", Goku rosnou na direção do outro, empurrando o quadril com força e empalando-se completamente no membro alheio.

Suas pernas tremeram violentamente com a invasão, mas ele não conseguia se importar com mais nada além do indescritível sentimento que estar preenchido causava. Ele encostou a testa contra o vidro, sua respiração descompassada embaçando a superfície, e seus olhos se ergueram a procura da lua.

O efeito foi imediato. Ele não conseguia lidar com a própria excitação, e estava prestes a implorar para que Vegeta fizesse alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, quando o príncipe se moveu com força. O membro escorregou sem atrito algum, preenchendo Goku inteiramente.

"Porra, Kakarotto", o príncipe arfou, a testa encontrando apoio entre as escápulas do outro, enquanto o quadril se chocava contra o de Goku violentamente.

O barulho dos quadris se encontrando era forte, quase como se estivessem se golpeando da mesma maneira como faziam quando lutavam. Era muito mais do que Vegeta conseguia suportar.

Mãos fortes apertaram o quadril de Goku, as unhas cravadas fundo em sua pele e o sangue não tardou a afluir dos pequenos cortes que logo se abriram. O cheiro do sangue novamente assaltou todos os sentidos do príncipe, e um som quase animal fugiu de sua garganta. Goku não parecia se importar. Vegeta puxou o quadril contra o próprio, mudando o ângulo e acertando um ponto específico que arrancou um grito de Goku. Suas pernas quase cederam.

"V-Vegeta. Faça isso de novo. De novo- Oh!", Goku gemeu quando o príncipe prontamente atendeu seu pedido não só uma, mas várias vezes. O que quer que Vegeta estivesse tocando, causava um prazer completamente desconhecido pelo mais novo.

"Você gosta disso, Kakarotto?", Vegeta mordeu os próprios lábios, lutando contra os músculos que se contraíam ao redor do membro. "Você é _tão_ apertado."

"Mais forte", Goku tinha as mãos fechadas em punho, pressionadas contra a vidraça, e lhe custava tudo no mundo reter os sons que ameaçavam escapar por seus lábios. Ele não fazia ideia de onde aqueles impulsos vinham, mas ele precisava de mais. Muito mais. "Por favor, Vegeta..."

Um som gutural escapou do príncipe, o som reverberando em cada fibra do corpo de Goku, que o imitou um segundo depois. Vegeta investiu sem controle algum sobre a própria força, cada golpe empurrando Goku mais e mais contra o vidro, fazendo novas rachaduras ameaçarem a estrutura do mesmo.

Goku sentia-se completamente molhado. O líquido escorria por suas pernas, abundantemente, o suficiente para começar a se acumular em pequenas poças no chão. A cada nova investida, o lubrificante fugia do interior apertado do Saiyajin, banhando Vegeta inteiramente. O cheiro do prazer alheio fazia o corpo de Vegeta tremer, seus olhos quase revirando a cada vez que a essência invadia seus sentidos.

Sem interromper as investidas, Vegeta deslizou as mãos pelas pernas torneadas do outro, recolhendo com os dedos o líquido viscoso que banhava Goku quase inteiramente. No segundo seguinte ele forçava os dedos úmidos ao longo dos lábios do outro Saiyajin. "Prove", Vegeta pediu, sua voz soando em um tom que Goku desconhecia.

Goku não relutou e afastou os lábios, engolfando o indicador e gemendo contra o invasor. O gosto era forte, salgado e embriagante. Ele se perguntou brevemente como seria o gosto de Vegeta. "V-Vegeta...", Goku arfou quando os dedos se foram, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, sentiu a palma quente e áspera contra seu membro. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta sorriu maldosamente, os lábios quentes deslizando contra a nuca do mais novo. A dureza do membro em sua mão despertou um instinto possessivo em relação ao outro, que ele tentou sufocar desesperadamente, mas que ainda estava presente a cada vez que o massageava.

Não demorou para que Goku se rendesse ao clímax. Se é que poderia chamar aquilo de clímax. Não era um orgasmo que já tivesse sentido antes. O membro pulsou com violência contra a palma de Vegeta enquanto jatos abundantes de sêmen banharam absolutamente tudo ao seu redor.

Vegeta gemeu deliciosamente contra a audição do outro, extasiado com a quantidade e com a duração do alívio de Goku. Uma torrente ininterrupta de líquido quente banhou sua mão, espirrou contra a vidraça e contra o abdômen definido do mais novo. Os músculos fortes se retesaram contra o membro do príncipe e ele logo acompanhou o outro, ondas gigantescas de prazer o assaltando enquanto se esvaziava completamente no interior de Goku.

"P-Porra, Kakarotto. Kakarotto!" o mais velho silvou, o quadril ainda arremetendo contra a entrada quente do outro, expulsando agora não só o lubrificante como o próprio sêmen.

Quando tudo acabou, Goku era uma bagunça de todos os tipos de fluidos corporais possíveis. Sentia-se úmido e sujo em cada canto do corpo, e só a ideia era capaz de excitá-lo novamente. Seus olhos fechados, sua respiração errática ainda embaçando o vidro no qual tão desesperadamente se apoiava. Vegeta ainda completamente duro e enterrado em seu corpo.

"Isso foi...", Goku iniciou, assustando-se com o tom da própria voz.

"Incrível?", Vegeta murmurou, ainda esmagando o corpo alheio contra o vidro, sua respiração completamente alterada.

Foi quando um som desconhecido reverberou no peito do príncipe, percorrendo seu corpo e fugindo por entre seus lábios entreabertos. Sem saber o motivo, o som arrepiou inteiramente a pele de Goku. Parecia um... Ronronar?

"Vegeta?", ele chamou, finalmente desencostando o rosto da vidraça.

Mas o outro não respondeu. O som continuou a reverberar continuamente, soando claramente como um ronronar, e cada nervo de Goku despertou novamente. Seu membro ainda duro recostava contra o vidro completamente sujo com seu prazer.

Goku contraiu os músculos novamente, massageando Vegeta deliciosamente em seu interior. O príncipe finalmente reagiu, o ronronar dando lugar a um gemido rouco.

"Mais", Goku murmurou, e logo em seguida o mesmo ronronar escapou de seus lábios. Ele não questionou. Parecia natural. Vegeta ronronou em resposta quando Goku moveu o quadril devagar.

"Tenha paciência, Kakarotto," o príncipe riu, e retirou-se sem dificuldade do interior do outro. Tudo aquilo que havia preenchido Goku escorreu imediatamente, expulso pela pressão gigantesca daquele canal apertado. Vegeta lambeu os lábios. "Ainda não terminei com você."

Goku virou-se, apoiando as costas contra o vidro rachado, os olhos fitando Vegeta intensamente. Ambos recortados pela luz da lua, que ainda os torturava deliciosamente. Goku sentia-se como se estivesse embriagado. "Isso acontece em toda lua cheia?"

Vegeta riu. "Vai me dizer que nunca se sentiu assim? Impossivelmente excitado? Nunca relacionou isso com a presença da lua?"

Goku balançou negativamente a cabeça, arrancando um riso sarcástico do outro.

"Você está com sorte, então," Vegeta se reaproximou, afundando as mãos entre as pernas alheias, novamente banhando os dedos com a mistura que cobria a pele de Goku. "Vou te ensinar a melhor parte de ser um Saiyajin, Kakarotto."

Um novo ronronar veio junto com as palavras, sumindo quando Vegeta lambeu os próprios dedos. Goku quase gemeu diante da cena, o membro duro encontrando o de Vegeta ao mesmo tempo em que assistia a língua percorrer os dedos calosos do príncipe. Goku ronronou.

Sem pensar antes, tomou o pulso do príncipe e retirou os dedos de seus lábios, substituindo-os prontamente com um novo beijo. O gosto na boca alheia o fez revirar os olhos por baixo das pálpebras fechadas. O som desconhecido reverberou no peito de Vegeta, Goku seguindo-o logo em seguida, todos os seus instintos guiando suas ações.

"Eu vou te foder a noite _inteira_ , Kakarotto," Vegeta rosnou, esfregando o quadril contra o de Goku, ambos gemendo em uníssono. "Até você entender porque os Saiyajins são muito melhores do que qualquer outra raça."

Goku mordeu os lábios alheios, cravando os caninos com força o suficiente para drenar sangue da região. Vegeta não pareceu nem ao menos perceber, mas o gosto férrico explodiu na língua do mais novo, e foi naquele momento que Goku perdeu parte da racionalidade mais uma vez. Empurrou o príncipe com violência para trás, beijando-o com fúria até que o derrubasse em cima da cama mais próxima. Vegeta arfou ao encontrar o colchão macio.

Goku encontrou espaço entre suas pernas, deslizando os dedos e as unhas ao longo dos músculos que encontrava. Lambeu o pequeno corte que ele mesmo causara nos lábios do príncipe, o contato com a essência do Saiyajin o fazendo subir pelas paredes. Vegeta cravou os dedos nas nádegas firmes e tracionou o quadril de Goku para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o próprio.

Goku gemeu abafado contra sua boca, momentaneamente distraído. O príncipe novamente aproveitou o segundo de distração, invertendo as posições e prensando Goku contra o colchão. Goku o fitou com as pupilas dilatadas, mas não pareceu se importar. Sem dizer palavra, o príncipe abaixou a cabeça, limpando do tórax do outro os pequenos vestígios de seu prazer. Goku arqueou a coluna, ronronando ao perceber o que o outro fazia.

Vegeta o limpou inteiramente, recolhendo com a língua cada vestígio de sêmen e lubrificante que banhava o corpo do outro Saiyajin. Goku não podia fazer muito além de observá-lo, o membro completamente desperto repousado contra seu abdômen.

"Achei que você fosse me foder a noite inteira," Goku provocou, fazendo o outro erguer a cabeça para observá-lo. Vegeta apenas riu, a língua passeando contra o interior da coxa do mais novo.

"Eu já disse. Tenha paciência, Kakarotto", e ele torceu para que tivesse soado convincente, uma vez que todos os seus instintos gritavam para que tomasse o outro novamente.

Sem mais dar satisfações, Vegeta tornou a abaixar a cabeça, perdendo-se entre as pernas de Goku. O toque da língua quente próximo à base de seu membro fez com que o mais novo jogasse a cabeça para trás, os olhos apertados e as pernas impossivelmente abertas.

"Hmm", Vegeta murmurou em aprovação. As mãos calosas seguraram as nádegas, afastando-as e expondo a entrada ainda pulsante de Goku. O coração do mais novo disparou no peito diante da exposição e ele ergueu a cabeça inquisitivamente, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foram os cabelos espetados do príncipe entre suas pernas.

"Seu cheiro, Kakarotto...", o príncipe rosnou, aspirando o aroma despudoradamente e Goku não conseguiu impedir o rubro que tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Vegeta, o que você está—", mas a frase foi interrompida bruscamente quando a língua quente e macia tocou o ponto mais íntimo de Goku.

O mais novo tateou a cama, desesperado na busca de algo em que pudesse se agarrar. Seus dedos se enroscaram violentamente nos lençóis, seu corpo inteiro em chamas quando Vegeta repetiu o ato, duas, três, quatro vezes. Goku se contorceu em cada uma delas, abrindo mais as pernas e erguendo o quadril, sons ininteligíveis presos em sua garganta. A entrega absoluta do mais novo fez o sangue do príncipe ferver.

Vegeta afastou ainda mais as nádegas, e forçou a língua contra a entrada quente. Goku gemeu alto, o som retumbando nos tímpanos do outro Saiyajin, incentivando-o a continuar. Seu próprio gosto marcava a intimidade do mais novo, e Vegeta afundou-se tanto quanto podia, lambendo cada gota que o corpo apertado de Goku expulsava. Só se deu por satisfeito quando o mais novo pareceu se esvaziar completamente, e Vegeta se afastou, salvando um segundo para admirar a figura arfante de Goku.

Seus instintos gritavam em sua mente, a luz da lua refletida em Goku o deixando completamente fora de si. Seu próprio prazer pulsava violentamente, desesperado por atenção, quando as pernas longas de Goku fecharam-se em torno de sua cintura, puxando-o novamente para si.

Seus lábios se encontraram furiosamente, surpreendendo Vegeta com o ímpeto e ferocidade do outro. Uma batalha por dominância tomou lugar em seguida, e Goku não parecia disposto a perder quando afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros do príncipe, puxando sua cabeça para trás. Vegeta cedeu, deixando que Goku tomasse seus lábios como bem entendesse, enquanto ele claramente buscava mais e mais do gosto impregnado nos lábios de Vegeta.

As posições se inverteram novamente e Vegeta quase riu de sua própria inocência ao pensar que Goku não tentaria reivindicar sua dominância. Seus braços circundaram o pescoço forte do Saiyajin, emaranhando-se nele como se sua vida dependesse disso. Um gemido arrastado escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu os dedos longos de Goku deslizando entre suas nádegas.

"Parece que eu não o único que mal pode esperar", o mais novo riu, erguendo os dedos e descobrindo-os inteiramente úmidos com a essência de Vegeta. A luz vermelha da lua disfarçou o rubor leve que se espalhou pelo rosto do mais velho.

Um sorriso muito atípico bordou o rosto usualmente inocente de Goku, disparando uma corrente elétrica ao longo da espinha de Vegeta. Seu coração disparou violentamente diante da cena, e falhou uma batida quando sentiu os dedos longos invadirem seu corpo.

"K-Kararotto. Tsc, seu...", mas ele se interrompeu ao sentir o outro dobrar os dedos em seu interior, experimentando e descobrindo sem demoras aquele ponto que o fez quase gritar.

"Hn?", Goku sorriu, adicionando um segundo dedo sem dificuldade alguma. Vegeta se ajustou ao seu redor, pulsante, macio e quente. Muito quente.

Vegeta se contorceu, envolvendo a cintura do mais novo com as pernas fortes e o puxando para baixo. "Se vai fazer isso, Kakarotto, faça de uma vez!"

Goku sorriu triunfante, imediatamente substituindo os dedos pelo membro. Afundou-se em uma única estocada, o barulho úmido e o gemido lânguido de Vegeta soando deliciosamente em seus ouvidos. Goku parou um minuto, como se precisasse se ajustar à pressão. Sobrecarregado de sensações, ele não sentia que podia arrastar o ato por muito tempo.

Percebendo a hesitação, Vegeta apertou os músculos ao redor do outro, sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver uma gota de suor escorrer na têmpora alheia. "O que foi, Kakarotto? Seu príncipe é demais pra você?"

Goku teria rido se tivesse forças, mas preferiu concentrar sua energia em mover o quadril. Com força, em estocadas curtas e rápidas, que rapidamente substituíram as palavras do mais velho por sons incoerentes. Ainda assim, ele sabia que Goku se segurava. Não podia culpa-lo, é claro, depois de uma vida inteira sendo obrigado a se controlar.

"Não se segure," ele murmurou, apertando-se ainda mais ao redor do Saiyajin. "Sei que quer me foder com força."

Goku abriu os olhos, surpreso com o dito. Obedeceu prontamente, investindo profundamente e, pela primeira vez na vida, sem medir sua força. Vegeta deixou fugir um som animalesco, dor e prazer se mesclando de maneira que nem ele mesmo conseguia distinguir. "Mais, Kakarotto. Isso é tudo que o homem mais forte do mundo tem a oferecer? Estou decepcionado."

Era obviamente mentira. Goku o abria sem piedade, o membro ainda maior que o de Vegeta se impondo dolorosamente, abrindo espaço como se o corpo de Vegeta o pertencesse. Mas Goku aumentou ainda mais a força, e a cama cedeu e desabou, embora nenhum deles se importasse. Vegeta deslizava sobre os lençóis a cada nova estocada, completamente a mercê do outro Saiyajin. "K-Kakarotto... Oh, _sim!"_

O mais novo gemeu ao saber que tinha acertado o ponto certo. Vegeta se contorceu, cravando as unhas e rasgando a pele nas costas suadas de Goku enquanto uma torrente de pedidos por "mais" e "mais forte" preenchiam o ar.

"O que foi?", Goku ronronou contra a audição do príncipe, os lábios quentes envolvendo o lóbulo em seguida. "Um guerreiro de terceira classe é demais pra você?"

Um xingamento ficou preso e deu lugar ao ronronar que naturalmente acompanhou o de Goku. O som fez o peito do príncipe vibrar discretamente e Goku sentiu o coração se aquecer inesperadamente, como se seu próprio corpo se reconhecesse no de Vegeta. Vegeta parecia sentir o mesmo, pois se arqueava completamente, aumentando o contato de seu peito com o alheio.

O membro de Vegeta pulsava entre os dois corpos, os músculos saltados de Goku arrancando sua sanidade pouco a pouco. Sentia-se completamente úmido, o corpo untado com provas do próprio prazer, e não tardou até que o orgasmo o atingisse com força brutal. Convulsionou sob o corpo forte de Goku, cravando as unhas e arrancando sangue de suas costas. "KAKAROTTO!"

"Oh, Deus...", Goku abriu os olhos, assistindo de perto o prazer deformar os traços fortes do príncipe. Sentiu o sêmen quente se espalhar entre ambos, em torrentes que pareciam não ter fim. O cheiro impregnado no ar e o modo como Vegeta o espremia em seu interior foram o suficiente para que ele também chegasse ao orgasmo. "V-Vegeta!"

Goku desabou com força, fazendo a estrutura da cama ranger, completamente destruída. Não era possível distinguir qual coração retumbava mais rápido. Vegeta parecia completamente chocado com o prazer que ainda escorria quente por suas veias. Duro como pedra, o membro de Goku ainda o empalava completamente.

"Deus," o mais velho murmurou, movendo o quadril lentamente contra o sexo do outro. "Você é enorme."

Goku, que tinha o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço alheio, riu abafado. Seus lábios ocupavam-se no pescoço exposto de Vegeta. "Você gosta?"

Vegeta ronronou, movendo o quadril mais uma vez. Quando o mais novo se afastou, os olhares se cruzaram e se prenderam como em um desafio silencioso. "Não se mova", Vegeta sussurrou, um sorriso torto crescendo em seus lábios inchados.

Mesmo sem entender, Goku obedeceu. O príncipe se contraiu ao redor de sexo inchado, primeiro lentamente e sem força. Goku ronronou e um arrepio preguiçoso percorreu seu corpo enquanto Vegeta o massageava tão intimamente. "Hm, isso é bom..."

Vegeta riu, sentindo o peito alheio reverberar com o som tão típico dos Saiyajins. Sem mover o quadril um milímetro sequer – e segurando o de Goku para que ele também não se movesse – o príncipe aumentou a força das contrações e Goku gemeu longamente. A cada contração, Goku sentia o próprio sêmen ser expulso do corpo apertado, banhando ambos com o líquido quente.

"Vegeta, se você continuar assim...", ele tentou alertar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que o mais velho se contraísse com mais força e mais rápido.

Era uma das melhores sensações que já havia experimentado. Seus olhos ainda presos ao do príncipe, custava-lhe tudo no mundo não investir contra seu corpo convidativo, mas o olhar de Vegeta por si só era uma advertência para que ele não se movesse. Vegeta, por sua vez, tentava disfarçar a excitação que o membro inchado em seu interior causava. A cada vez que se apertava, sentia com perfeição cada detalhe quente e pulsante em seu interior.

Sentindo o orgasmo lentamente se formando, Goku abaixou o corpo e apoiou a testa contra a alheia, sua respiração se mesclando com a de Vegeta. O príncipe ergueu o rosto, capturando os lábios alheios e forçando a língua em um beijo convidativo, exigente e forte. Goku cedeu, e uma última contração arrancou o terceiro orgasmo, fazendo seus olhos revirarem enquanto o nome do outro Saiyajin derretia em sua boca. "Oh sim, Kakarotto...", Vegeta gemeu languidamente ao se sentir preenchido novamente.

Com sérias dificuldades para renovar o ar nos pulmões, Goku se afastou e esvaziou o corpo alheio, desabando ao lado do mais velho. Sua visão turva e o cérebro anuviado demoraram para registrar que Vegeta ainda estava ao seu lado, completamente excitado e duro como rocha. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo do príncipe. Molhado, marcado e machucado em todos os cantos. O membro descansava sobre seu abdômen, gotas abundantes de pré-sêmen brotando da pequena abertura no topo. Goku salivou.

"Vai ficar só olhando ou vai tomar alguma providência?", a voz de Vegeta, tão próxima de sua audição, acordou o mais novo de seu transe. Seus olhos encontraram os de Vegeta e uma pergunta muda se instalou no ar.

Goku mordeu os lábios, pronto para verbalizar a dúvida, antes que Vegeta se movesse de repente, colocando-se de quatro sobre o outro Saiyajin. Não houve dúvidas quanto às suas intenções quando Vegeta engatinhou sobre o colchão parcialmente destruído, encaixando a cabeça de Goku entre suas pernas. Goku gemeu quando ele empurrou o quadril, forçando o caminho entre seus lábios.

 _"Oh, deus,_ Kakarotto...", o príncipe silvou, empurrando o quadril devagar.

A língua morna contornou a cabeça, recolhendo as gotas translúcidas que vazavam a todo segundo. Seu gosto salgado e forte fez o sexo de Goku pulsar e ganhar vida mais uma vez. Ele ergueu as mãos, enterrando os dedos nos quadris do príncipe, permitindo que ele se movesse livremente e deslizasse o membro tanto quanto fosse possível.

Goku grunhiu, tentando descobrir como respirar enquanto o tinha tão fundo em sua garganta. Vegeta movia-se devagar, pausando a cada vez que Goku apertava seus quadris, voltando a se mover quando o sentia relaxar. A garganta apertada e quente e o sugar delicioso dos lábios em torno de seu sexo eram muito mais do que Vegeta poderia descrever. Não existia mais nada na galáxia além daquela sensação.

"Assim, Kakarotto..." gemeu com um tom de aprovação, uma das mãos buscando os cabelos negros e acariciando os fios. "Relaxe a garganta."

Goku obedeceu, pego de surpresa com o cuidado no gesto, que arrancou um ronronar profundo. A vibração do ato envolveu o membro de Vegeta, que gemeu uma aprovação desconexa e prazerosa. Goku continuou a ronronar, profunda e languidamente, e o modo como parecia gostar do que fazia fez com que o peito de Vegeta reverberasse de maneira semelhante.

"Céus, _não pare",_ Vegeta apertou os lençóis com uma mão, enquanto a outra prendeu com mais força os fios negros entre seus dedos. Aumentando a velocidade do quadril, ele jogou a cabeça para trás ao se sentir completamente envolto pelo outro Saiyajin. O orgasmo o atingiu com força inimaginável, e só piorou quando ele percebeu que Goku não se afastara. Ao contrário, o Saiyajin engoliu cada gota, sem desperdiçar uma sequer, só se afastando quando Vegeta terminou. Um som obsceno soou quando Goku o retirou dos lábios, arfando pesadamente.

No instante seguinte, Vegeta desabou ao seu lado, parecendo incapaz de se mover. Os dois olharam em direção ao teto, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Pela primeira vez naquela noite Goku teve um vislumbre de sanidade que o fez se perguntar o que aconteceria a seguir. O que aquilo queria dizer.

"Acha que vai funcionar?", ele perguntou após minutos de reflexão, assustando o Saiyajin ao seu lado. "A cauda. Acha que vai crescer de novo?"

Vegeta se assustou com a menção da cauda, e seu cérebro levou alguns minutos para se lembrar de que o objetivo de tudo aquilo era que pudessem ter suas caudas de volta. De qualquer maneira, aquela parecia uma desculpa absurda agora. Uma vez teria bastado, mas ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes haviam repetido o ato. Seus olhos correram até a janela, descobrindo que a lua ainda pairava imponente. Só podia ser culpa da lua. Quando seus olhos voltaram para Goku, ele não conseguiu se culpar. Não podia se culpar por ter seguido os instintos que há tantos anos ele fora obrigado a reprimir. Não lhe parecia errado.

"Pode ser que sim", finalmente respondeu, os olhos passeando distraidamente sobre a figura exausta do outro. Ele riu ao perceber que entre suas pernas, o membro de Goku se retesava mais uma vez. "O que você faz nas noites de lua cheia, Kakarotto? Para se satisfazer?"

Goku voltou os olhos para o teto, pensativo. "Nada. Quer dizer, eu sempre me aliviei sozinho, e bom, tem a ChiChi. Mas eu nunca senti nada parecido com...", seus olhos voltaram para Vegeta, parando indiscretamente sobre seu membro mais uma vez ereto, "... Isso."

Vegeta riu novamente, concordando em silêncio. O corpo quente e o cheiro que emanava de Goku eram um convite que ele muito dificilmente conseguia resistir. "Vire-se," pediu de repente.

Goku o olhou inquisitivamente, mas não protestou. Virou-se de bruços e cruzou os braços para apoiar a cabeça, e os olhos se fecharam quando sentiu Vegeta se movimentar e sentar entre suas pernas. Sentiu o Saiyajin se se inclinando, até que os lábios quentes de Vegeta estivessem deliciosamente perto de sua audição. "Vou te mostrar uma coisa."

Goku apenas concordou com a cabeça, concentrado demais na própria ereção espremida contra o colchão. Vegeta desceu uma das mãos por suas costas, até alcançar a base de sua coluna. Todos os instintos de Goku acordaram quando os dedos calosos encontraram uma cicatriz antiga e esquecida. A cicatriz que havia ganhado quando perdeu a cauda. Vegeta pressionou a região sem piedade, e Goku afundou o rosto nos lençóis para abafar o som de surpresa e excitação.

"O-O que você está _fazendo?"_ , sua voz era trêmula, assim como suas pernas e o restante de seu corpo. Olhou por cima do ombro e encontrou o sorriso orgulhoso do príncipe à centímetros de seu rosto.

"Você gosta?", Vegeta murmurou, molhando os dedos no prazer que ainda escorria entre as pernas de Goku e voltando a massagear a cicatriz.

Sua resposta foi um murmúrio longo e um ronronar profundo. Ele não conseguia impedir. O que quer que aquilo significava era indescritivelmente prazeroso. Sem conseguir se conter, o mais novo esfregou o quadril contra o colchão, gemendo com a fricção suave.

"Essa é outra vantagem da cauda. Ela pode te dar um prazer inimaginável," Vegeta ronronou dessa vez, "se só a cicatriz te deixa assim, imagine o que uma cauda inteira pode fazer."

Goku gemeu alto, a simples ideia aumentando seu prazer em níveis exponenciais. "V-Vegeta... Não pare. _Oh, deus."_

Os dedos lubrificados com o prazer de ambos continuaram a massagear a pequena cicatriz. Goku podia apenas imaginar a extensão do prazer que um Saiyajin podia sentir se tivesse a cauda intacta. Era ao mesmo tempo frustrante e estimulante. Vegeta deitou-se por cima de seu corpo, o peito nu contra as costas suadas do outro. Goku sentiu e ouviu o ronronar, e foi o suficiente para que ele se esvaziasse mais uma vez sobre os lençóis.

O prazer inacreditável fez com que vários minutos se passassem até que ele pudesse recobrar o controle sobre o próprio corpo. Quando abriu os olhos, Vegeta estava deitado logo ao seu lado, os olhos negros brilhando à luz da lua.

"Eu acho bom... Essa cauda crescer de novo," Goku arfou com dificuldade, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração.

"Por que você quer ficar mais forte ou por que quer saber como é trepar como um verdadeiro Saiyajin?"

Goku destampou os olhos e fitou o outro com incredulidade.

"Isso que fizemos aqui," Vegeta gesticulou entre ambos, "não é nem um terço do prazer que um Saiyajin é realmente capaz de alcançar. Mas não se preocupe, você está prestes a descobrir isso."

Goku ergueu as sobrancelhas com o fato de que aquilo necessariamente queria dizer que Vegeta não pretendia que aquela fosse a última vez. Abriu os lábios para questionar, mas era tarde demais. Seus lábios eram pressionados e o sexo quente de Vegeta buscava caminho entre suas pernas.

Goku buscou a lua vermelha novamente, amaldiçoando-a em silêncio enquanto a necessidade e o prazer tomavam conta de seus sentidos mais uma vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Os olhos cansados se abriram com dificuldade e não bastou muito para que Vegeta soubesse que ainda era cedo demais para que estivesse acordado. Raios fracos atravessavam a janela do quarto, incidiam na parede oposta e formavam um painel intricado de cores refletidas por todos os lados de maneira desigual. Virou-se para o outro lado, encarando a janela danificada, cheia de rachaduras que deformavam a trajetória dos raios de luz que a atravessavam. Depois de duas semanas, a prova de sua pequena aventura com Kakarotto ainda jazia no vidro quebrado.

Kakarotto. Seus olhos preguiçosos procuraram a figura do outro lado do quarto. Seu colchão apoiado no chão, a segunda prova da noite de lua cheia, parecia não ser o suficiente para incomodar o sono do Saiyajin. Ele ressonava profundamente, as pernas emboladas nos lençóis e um dos braços e a cauda pendendo para fora do colchão. Vegeta suspirou e fechou os olhos. Um segundo depois, tornou a abri-los.

Sentou-se na cama de uma só vez, de repente sentindo-se inteiramente desperto. Seus olhos observaram com atenção a cauda longa que pendia para fora da cama. De repente muito consciente sobre o próprio corpo, Vegeta moveu os músculos na base da coluna e a própria cauda imediatamente pairou em frente ao seu rosto, contorcendo-se no ar de acordo com sua vontade. O coração do príncipe falhou uma batida. Seus lábios se abriram como quem faz menção de falar alguma coisa. Seu primeiro impulso foi acordar o outro Saiyajin, mas seu plano ruiu assim que seus olhos caíram sobre a figura adormecida.

Duas semanas depois do acontecido, Goku e Vegeta não haviam mais tocado no assunto. A relação de ambos não mudou, e o mais velho descobriu-se aliviado com isso, mas nenhum deles havia comentado sobre o que acontecera. A medida que os dias passaram e a ausência da cauda permaneceu, tornou-se claro para ambos que o plano não havia funcionado.

Goku ressonou mais alto e moveu-se confortavelmente na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Os lençóis escorregaram, revelando as costas definidas e o início da formação das nádegas do Saiyajin. A cauda moveu-se preguiçosamente, repousando entre suas pernas entreabertas. Vegeta engoliu em seco.

Erguendo-se da cama, ele rapidamente supriu a distância entre ambos, sentando-se sobre o colchão ao lado de Goku.

"Kakarotto", chamou, cutucando de leve a lateral do corpo adormecido. Goku grunhiu uma série de sons ininteligíveis e afundou o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro. "Kakarotto!"

Goku tampou os olhos com o antebraço e murmurou. Ainda nem abrira os olhos mas tinha certeza de que era cedo demais para que estivesse sendo acordado. Além do mais, Vegeta nunca era sutil assim ao acordá-lo. Normalmente puxava seu travesseiro e o chutava para fora da cama.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta insistiu com um suspiro. Levou a cauda até o pulso alheio e afastou o braço do outro, revelando seus olhos.

Goku recusou-se a abrir os olhos, mas registrou em algum canto do cérebro o toque aveludado em seu pulso, além da paciência completamente atípica de seu companheiro de quarto. Curioso, ele abriu um dos olhos, fitando o próprio pulso envolvido pelo... O que quer que fosse aquilo. Seus olhos sonolentos acompanharam o longo apêndice que levava diretamente até Vegeta, e sumia atrás de seu corpo. Com um salto, Goku se sentou de repente.

"Vegeta!", o mais novo agarrou a cauda que ainda segurava seu pulso, percorrendo os dedos por entre o pelo macio e marrom. Vegeta entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras morreram na garganta enquanto o outro percorria sua cauda com os dedos. Limitou-se a pigarrear, chamando a atenção de Goku de volta para si, fitando-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Ah!", Goku finalmente pareceu ligar os pontos, pois no segundo seguinte sua própria cauda ondulava no ar diante de seus olhos. Ele parecia na mesma medida curioso e cauteloso. A cauda moveu-se lentamente na direção da de Vegeta, que ainda não tinha certeza se devia ou não estar ali.

"A minha é maior do que a sua," Goku comentou, com um tom divertido, e seus olhos brilharam na direção do príncipe.

"Não fique se gabando, Kakarotto," Vegeta sorriu maliciosamente e fechou os dedos em torno da cauda alheia com força, e Goku imediatamente caiu sobre a cama.

 _Oh._

"O tamanho da cauda não é documento, especialmente se você não sabe como usá-la," o príncipe murmurou, enrolando o apêndice calmamente em seu pulso. Ele não aplicava muita força, mas era o suficiente para que Goku mal conseguisse se levantar. "Vamos ter que treinar esse seu ponto fraco."

Goku abriu os lábios, um pouco surpreso por ter se esquecido daquele detalhe. Ao contrário de Vegeta, ele não tinha controle algum sobre a própria cauda, que nada mais era do que um ponto fraco. Um simples toque era capaz de drenar toda a sua força.

"Não faço ideia de como fazer isso," ele admitiu com uma risada fraca, sem nem ao menos tentar se desvencilhar do outro Saiyajin. Não tinha forças para mover um dedo, e sabia que naquela situação não havia o que fazer.

"Você está com sorte. Eu disse que te ensinaria tudo sobre os Saiyajins, não disse?"

Um flashback da noite de lua cheia voltou com toda a força na mente do mais novo. Memórias que ele vinha tentando reprimir no decorrer das últimas semanas, sem muito sucesso, mas que agora inundaram seus pensamentos. Ele abriu os lábios, puxando o ar enquanto pensava em uma reposta, mas seu cérebro parou de responder quando Vegeta afrouxou um pouco o aperto em sua cauda.

Goku apoiou-se nos cotovelos, erguendo-se para ver o que o outro fazia. Não tinha forças para nenhum movimento que exigisse mais do que aquilo. O príncipe correu os dedos suavemente por entre os pelos igualmente escuros, e o aperto firme se transformou em uma espécie de massagem. Um arrepio desconhecido fez as pernas de Goku tremerem, ato que não passou despercebido pelo mais velho.

"Você quer aprender, Kakarotto?", o príncipe entortou os lábios em um sorriso quando a própria cauda contornou a base da semelhante, fazendo Goku grunhir.

O tom de voz e o modo como os dedos calosos deslizavam por entre os pelos escuros fizeram Goku se perguntar de que tipo de aprendizado ele estava falando, mas ele acenou positivamente mesmo assim.

Vegeta sorriu, deslizando e entrelaçando as duas caudas juntas, massageando a de Goku lentamente. Um pequeno choque elétrico despertou o mais novo imediatamente. O aperto de Vegeta ainda era o suficiente para deixa-lo completamente paralisado na cama, mas não era forte o suficiente para machuca-lo. Era um limiar desconhecido e perigoso, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Estava à mercê do príncipe.

Vegeta admirou o leve rubor que crescia no rosto alheio e os lábios entreabertos, e desceu os olhos até o tórax despido que subia e descia profundamente. Mordeu os próprios lábios ao se deparar com o volume entre suas pernas, coberto pela calça leve que o mais novo usava para dormir.

Vegeta engoliu um gemido ao descobrir que Kakarotto o atraía mesmo na ausência da lua cheia. E a cauda que se enroscava na sua, a prova da hereditariedade pura do outro Saiyajin era um bônus que enfraquecia até mesmo o orgulho de Vegeta. Não que ele fosse admitir em voz alta.

Ainda massageando uma cauda contra a outra, apertando apenas o suficiente para deixar o outro sem reação, Vegeta inclinou-se sobre Goku, e em poucos segundos o tinha embaixo de si. Goku o fitou intensamente, as pupilas dilatadas e um temor desconhecido nos olhos. Vegeta sabia que ter todas as forças drenadas com um simples toque podia ser assustador, ainda mais para Goku que nunca havia superado aquele ponto fraco. Percebendo isso, o príncipe se compadeceu.

"Confie em mim, Kakarotto", ronronou profundamente contra a audição do mais novo, e foi tudo o que bastou para que Goku relaxasse imediatamente — reação que surpreendeu Vegeta.

Os quadris se encontraram no momento seguinte, o inchaço entre suas pernas se esfregando com força. Goku finalmente se manifestou com um gemido longo e um erguer suave de quadril. Era o máximo que conseguia fazer, e sua situação era tão exasperante quanto excitante. Nunca se permitira estar tão vulnerável a outra pessoa.

Vegeta ondulou o quadril, friccionando o prazer de ambos juntos lentamente, sem nunca deixar de massagear e apertar a cauda do outro. Goku não saberia dizer qual dos toques era mais prazeroso.

"V-Vegeta," gemeu, lentamente acostumando-se com a pressão que era imposta em sua cauda. Ele sabia que bastaria aumentar minimamente a pressão e suas forças se esgotariam de novo, mas Vegeta não o fez.

Moveram os quadris um contra o outro, agora mais rápido e com certa brutalidade. Goku parecia em chamas, as pupilas impossivelmente dilatadas e o rosto febril. Cada toque macio em torno de sua cauda o fazia tremer dos pés a cabeça, o prazer se acumulando perigosamente em seu ventre. E Vegeta mal o estava tocando.

Estimulado pelos sons que arrancava do mais novo, Vegeta tomou as caudas nas mãos, apertando ambas juntas e as massageando exatamente da mesma maneira que teria feito com ambos os membros. Um arrepio intenso fez Goku arquear a coluna, e foi completamente chocado que sentiu o orgasmo explodir com força, cegando-o momentaneamente para tudo além de seu prazer.

Vegeta continuou estocando as mãos, deslizando os dedos suavemente pela ponta da própria cauda. Seus olhos assistiram o orgasmo alheio, o choque nos olhos negros de Goku e a frente de sua calça se manchar com seu prazer. Bastou isso para que, com um grito estrangulado, o príncipe alcançasse o próprio ápice, com Goku ainda esfregando seus quadris o máximo que podia.

Vegeta desabou imediatamente sobre o maior. Sentiu o interior das próprias calças completamente arruinado, mas não conseguiu se incomodar. Afrouxou de vez o aperto que segurava a cauda de Goku, que subitamente sentiu suas forças voltarem. Vegeta ronronava.

 _Oh, deus._

Hesitante, Goku tornou a entrelaçar a cauda na semelhante, acariciando-a devagar. Seus braços envolveram a cintura firme e ele não saberia dizer quem fizera o primeiro movimento, mas Vegeta gemeu contra sua boca no momento seguinte. Goku reconheceu o gosto ainda gravado na memória e sentiu o próprio ronronar ressoar em seu peito, acompanhando o do príncipe.

"Você tinha razão," o mais novo arfou, correndo as mãos pelas laterais do corpo alheio, "Eu não imaginava que pudesse ser tão prazeroso assim."

Vegeta riu. "Do que está falando, Kakarotto? Eu mal toquei em você, muito menos na sua cauda. Isso não é nada."

Goku ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas Vegeta não lhe deu tempo para mais perguntas. Era óbvio que se divertia com a ignorância do outro. Ergueu-se da cama e espreguiçou-se longamente, a cauda se esticando atrás de seu corpo antes de voltar a se ondular no ar graciosamente.

Goku mordeu os lábios e reprimiu um som comprometedor que ameaçou fugir de sua garganta.

"Você precisa de um banho", o príncipe pontuou casualmente, apontando para a bagunça que havia se tornado a calça de Goku.

"Oh."

Parecendo excepcionalmente bem humorado, Vegeta se encaminhou ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si com um baque suave.

Quando finalmente se viu sozinho, Goku soltou a respiração que não percebera estar segurando. Seus olhos haviam seguido o outro Saiyajin ao longo de seu trajeto, e agora encaravam a porta por detrás da qual ele sumira. Ele grunhiu, esfregando o rosto com as mãos com certa exasperação. Agora, depois de tantos anos, ele decidira que se sentia _atraído_ por Vegeta?

Ouviu o som da água do chuveiro vinda do banheiro. Imaginou o príncipe despido e molhado, a cauda movendo-se graciosamente no ar e os músculos tesos escorregadios. Imaginou as nádegas ridiculamente firmes, as mãos calosas e os lábios entreabertos. Por fim, imaginou o membro rígido, a água quente percorrendo o topo até a base, e o sorriso convidativo em seus lábios cheios. Goku agarrou instintivamente a própria cauda, grunhindo mais uma vez.

A resposta era sim. Aparentemente, ele estava atraído pelo príncipe.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá! Eu realmente não esperava reviews aqui, porque o fandom em português não é exatamente o mais ativo de todos, por isso fiquei bem surpresa! Blutz era inicialmente uma one-shot, mas agora eu não tenho muita certeza de quando terminará. De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo 3.

 **Blutz**

Beerus bocejou preguiçosamente, tentando acompanhar a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Normalmente ele não se interessava pelo que acontecia entre seus ilustres convidados, mas algo naquele dia havia chamado sua atenção.

"Achei que _você_ fosse o professor," comentou entre um bocejo e outro, seu interesse rapidamente dando lugar ao tédio.

Whis não respondeu. Tinha os olhos atentos nas duas figuras alguns metros a sua frente, que pareciam não concordar se estavam brigando ou não. Beerus ajeitou-se melhor, fechando os olhos e enrolando o rabo com mais firmeza no galho ao qual se dependurava de cabeça pra baixo.

"Não acha que é melhor dormir na sua cama?", Whis revirou os olhos, mas Beerus já ressonava ao seu lado. Resignado, ele voltou a prestar atenção na luta que parecia mais agressiva do que o normal.

"Concentre-se, Kakarotto!", Vegeta disparou, segurando sem dificuldade o punho de Goku antes que o mesmo atingisse seu rosto.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora de Goku quando Vegeta capturou o outro punho, e uma pequena batalha por dominância se instalou. Goku teve certeza de que Vegeta teria quebrado seus dedos sem hesitar, se ele não se desvencilhasse antes.

O Saiyajin mais novo não parecia satisfeito quando se afastou, a respiração difícil e o coração acelerado. Sua frustação só piorou quando Vegeta sumiu diante de seus olhos, reaparecendo a centímetros de distância, e capturou sua cauda em um movimento rápido demais para ser visto a olhos nus. Goku sentiu os joelhos fracos, mas permaneceu de pé.

"Ora, ora," o mais velho gracejou, apertando a cauda do outro Saiyajin sem piedade. "Parece que estamos fazendo algum progresso."

Uma risada fraca escapou antes que Goku finalmente caísse de joelhos no chão, os cabelos azuis voltando à cor original no segundo seguinte. Vegeta fez menção de se afastar, mas Goku manejou um pedido com a voz trêmula.

"Espere! Não solte."

Vegeta ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas atendeu ao pedido. Enrolou a cauda alheia lentamente no próprio pulso, sem nunca afrouxar o aperto. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o Saiyajin ofegante aos seus pés, que teimosamente tentava-se colocar de pé.

Vegeta curvou os lábios em um sorriso quase imperceptível quando o outro se ergueu, como se o gesto lhe custasse todas as energias. Goku ergueu os olhos cansados até o príncipe, vestindo um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Sem dizer palavra, Vegeta apertou ainda mais o apêndice em suas mãos. Seus olhos negros fitavam intensamente os de Goku, em um desafio mudo para que ele permanecesse de pé — e ele permaneceu.

Era um grande progresso. Em apenas dois dias de treinamento, Kakarotto já conseguia controlar muito melhor seu ponto fraco. Além disso, a velocidade e precisão dos movimentos de ambos havia melhorado sensitivamente. Até Whis se mostrara surpreso.

Goku parecia prestes a desmaiar, e um gemido penoso compadeceu o príncipe. Seus dedos afrouxaram em torno da cauda aos poucos, e ele assistiu quando as forças do outro pareciam magicamente se restaurar, devolvendo a cor ao seu rosto.

Kakarotto era um prodígio, ele precisava admitir. O treinamento para diminuir a sensibilidade da cauda era penoso, e alguns Saiyajins passavam a vida inteira sem conseguir se livrar desse ponto fraco. Mas ali estava Goku, que embora trêmulo e exausto, parecia apto a transpor com facilidade uma barreira que muitos de sua raça haviam morrido sem conseguir.

A cauda em torno de seu pulso se moveu devagar, trazendo Vegeta de volta ao presente. Goku o olhava com pupilas dilatadas enquanto o príncipe parecia não perceber que ainda o tinha preso, os dedos deslizando suavemente entre os pelos macios. Fitaram-se por um segundo e ambos sabiam que estavam pensando na mesma coisa. O incidente de dois dias atrás ainda era vívido na memória do príncipe. Dando-se conta da situação, Vegeta apressou-se em libertar o outro, desviando os olhos ao sentir o rosto esquentar.

"Não fique confiante demais, Kakarotto," ele advertiu, buscando desesperadamente algo que preenchesse o silêncio atípico do outro. "Ainda falta muito para que seu rabo deixe de ser um problema pra você. E eu não vou pegar leve nas próximas vezes."

"Eu sei, eu sei," Goku sorriu, levando uma das mãos até a parte de trás da cabeça. "Obrigado, Vegeta."

Vegeta não sabia ao certo o porquê do agradecimento, mas acenou com a cabeça.

"Acho que está bom por hoje, não? Estou faminto."

Vegeta o observou com curiosidade. Kakarotto estava esperando que _ele_ desse o treinamento por encerrado?

"Acho que sim."

Ambos continuaram parados por longos segundos. Goku parecia incerto do que fazer, como se esperasse algum tipo de orientação. Foi com alívio que Vegeta captou a figura de Whis se aproximando.

"Ora, ora", Whis se postou diante dos Saiyajins, batendo palmas com um ar que nem mesmo Vegeta conseguiu identificar se tratar de sarcasmo ou não, "Vejo que estão empenhados hoje."

"Ah, Whis! Você não vai mandar a gente continuar treinando, vai?", Goku juntou as mãos em um sinal suplicante, "Eu mal consigo ficar de pé."

Whis ergueu as sobrancelhas finas e percorreu os olhos ao longo do Saiyajin mais novo com educado interesse. Vegeta acompanhou seu olhar e seu coração falhou uma batida com o que encontrou.

"Pois bem", Whis suspirou, voltando-se para Vegeta, "Mas não pensem que estão dispensados por hoje. Alguém precisa limpar o banheiro do último andar."

"Do último andar?", Vegeta se surpreendeu, mas não questionou mais antes de agarrar Goku pelo braço e se retirar, não sem antes uma leve reverência.

Goku o acompanhou tropegamente em direção à entrada do templo, embora ameaçasse cair a qualquer momento — seu corpo ainda sofria os efeitos do treinamento.

"V-Vegeta! Espera aí, pra quê a pressa?", o mais alto reclamou, tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar do outro.

Mas Vegeta não estava disposto a largá-lo antes que saíssem das vistas de Whis. Com passos rápidos e fortes, o príncipe contornou a imensa árvore na qual estava fundado o palácio de Beerus e, antes que Kakarotto voltasse a abrir a boca, Vegeta o empurrou com força contra o tronco da árvore.

"Kakarotto, o que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?", Vegeta exasperou-se e foi com muita surpresa que Goku assistiu seu rosto corar discretamente.

"Do que você está falando?", Goku balbuciou, tentando novamente se desvencilhar.

Vegeta o empurrou novamente e espalmou uma mão de cada lado do corpo alheio, acuando Goku contra o tronco. "Estou falando _disso!",_ rosnou, apontando com a cabeça na direção do ventre alheio.

Foi a vez de Goku sentir o rosto arder. É claro que ele estava consciente da própria situação, mas foi apenas quando seus olhos seguiram os de Vegeta que ele pareceu entender sua real condição. O volume entre suas pernas era facilmente notável.

"Bem, isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse feito _aquilo",_ Goku desviou os olhos ao sentir o membro enrijecer ainda mais com a simples memória.

" _Aquilo_ o quê, Kakarotto?", Vegeta rosnou, finalmente voltando a olhar o outro nos olhos.

"Você sabe bem o quê," Goku retribuiu o olhar de forma acusatória. Sua cauda dançou no ar entre ambos, a extremidade da mesma pairando a centímetros do rosto de Vegeta.

"Você ficou _excitado_ só porque eu—", mas o príncipe se interrompeu quando Goku deslizou a extremidade da cauda ao longo da lateral de seu rosto, deslizando lentamente até o pescoço, "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Goku não respondeu. Em partes porque ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. Ainda em silêncio, ambos acompanharam quando a cauda continuou a serpentear ao longo do corpo do príncipe, o toque aveludado dispersando arrepios suaves em sua pele. Vegeta estava prestes a perguntar novamente o que ele estava fazendo, quando a cauda de Goku encontrou a sua, enroscando-se nela lentamente. As palavras morreram em sua garganta.

"Você também ficaria excitado se fosse eu te segurando", Goku murmurou, os olhos nublados presos ao do menor quando ele deslizou a cauda ao longo da semelhante, entrelaçando-se nela devagar, "assim."

Goku abaixou os olhos e um gemido rouco arranhou sua garganta diante do volume preso entre as pernas de Vegeta. O príncipe desviou os olhos momentaneamente, amaldiçoando o momento em que decidira que reaver a cauda seria uma boa ideia. Não havia nada de bom na posição em que se encontravam agora. Não havia nada de bom no que quer que aquela situação significasse — e, ainda assim, não havia nada melhor do que a sensação aveludada de uma cauda envolta na outra.

Goku jogou levemente a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados e o cenho levemente franzido. Os lábios entreabertos em êxtase quando Vegeta finalmente reagiu, aumentando o aperto em torno da cauda alheia. Um ronronar profundo escapou do mais jovem e foi o que bastou para que Vegeta desistisse de seu autocontrole.

Um gemido abafado se perdeu quando o príncipe agarrou a frente das vestes do outro, puxando-o levemente para baixo e prensando seus lábios rispidamente. Pego de surpresa, Goku demorou um breve segundo antes de entreabrir os lábios, mas quando o fez, a língua quente serpenteou imediatamente para o interior de sua boca.

Beijaram-se com fúria, e Goku afastou as próprias pernas, dando espaço para que o Saiyajin menor se encaixasse entre elas e aumentasse a proximidade de ambos. Não satisfeito, as mãos grandes e calosas do mais novo encontraram as nádegas alheias, tomando-as entre os dedos e empurrando Vegeta contra si.

"Kakarotto, _aqui não—",_ mas a frase se transformou em um gemido incoerente quando sua dureza friccionou contra a de Goku, "Céus, Kakarotto."

Em resposta, Goku mordiscou o lábio inferior do príncipe, quase forte o suficiente para machucá-lo. "Por que não?", arfou sem afastar os lábios, enquanto as mãos encontravam a base da cauda alheia.

"Nem _pense_ nisso, Kakarot— _Porra",_ Vegeta arfou ao sentir dedos calosos envolvendo a base da cauda, os dedos percorrendo os pelos macios sem pressa.

Satisfeito diante da fraqueza alheia, a cauda de Goku se desvencilhou da semelhante e deslizou ao longo das pernas de Vegeta. A mão firme deslizou ao longo da cauda, da base à extremidade, arrancando um ronronar forte e lânguido do príncipe.

Com um ultimo suspiro de exasperação, Vegeta recobrou o controle sobre o próprio corpo e desfez com um puxão a faixa azul que mantinha as vestes alheias no lugar. Goku afastou-se do tronco onde se apoiava apenas para que a calça deslizasse por suas pernas.

Antes que Goku pudesse sequer pensar em terminar de se despir, Vegeta ajoelhou-se inesperadamente, segurando e afastando com firmeza as coxas torneadas do mais novo.

"Vegeta?"

Os olhos frios de Vegeta encontraram os de Goku, que imediatamente se calou ao sentir o hálito quente envolver sua ereção. Suas mãos se perderam nos cabelos espetados do príncipe, que não hesitou um segundo sequer antes de tomar Goku nos lábios.

Mesmo incerto sobre o que exatamente desencadeara aquela ação, Goku não podia reclamar. Vegeta comprimia os lábios com força à medida que o engolia aos poucos. Parou com metade do membro nos lábios e retirou-o devagar, até que apenas a glande continuasse em sua boca, antes de voltar a introduzi-lo. O processo se repetiu inúmeras vezes até que Goku estivesse completamente acomodado em sua garganta. O Saiyajin mais novo mal se movia, como se o mais simples gesto fosse dissolver a sensação maravilhosa de estar tão profundamente na garganta alheia. Vegeta tinha a ponta do nariz próxima aos poucos pelos escuros do mais novo, e ele respirou profundamente antes de começar a se mover.

O mundo ao redor sumiu quando o príncipe passou a se mover, a cabeça indo e voltando em movimentos fluidos e suaves. Goku arfou quando a cauda alheia subiu por suas pernas, acariciando a pele quente e exposta. A somatória de sensações quase fez o mais alto pensar que não fosse aguentar ficar de pé.

Uma das mãos do mais velho segurava com força a coxa do outro, e a mão livre ocupou-se imediatamente em tentar abrir a própria calça. O gosto salgado e forte de Kakarotto e o cheiro que desprendia de sua intimidade era mais do que o suficiente para fazer o príncipe subir pelas paredes. Em poucos segundos a ereção se viu livre, e foi com um gemido de alívio que Vegeta fechou a palma contra o próprio membro.

Goku assistia a cena com certa admiração. Assistir enquanto o príncipe se tocava impulsionou o desejo de retribuir as sensações que ele o proporcionava. Com isso em mente, Goku capturou a cauda que ainda passeava sem rumo ao longo de seu corpo, e, com cuidado, aproximou-a do próprio rosto.

Vegeta lhe lançou um olhar curioso, mas não recuou e muito menos parou o que estava fazendo. Ao menos não até que Kakarotto entreabrisse os lábios, deixando-os roçar na extremidade da cauda. O coração de Vegeta falhou diversas batidas diante da cena. E não apenas porque o toque em si era prazeroso, mas porque havia uma sensualidade inegável no gesto, que Vegeta jamais pensara ser possível vinda de Goku.

Fraquejando, o mais velho interrompeu o ato para recuperar o ar. Goku tinha os olhos fixos nele e uma expressão que Vegeta reconheceu vagamente como a mesma expressão que aparecia em seu rosto quando ele estava prestes a lutar sério contra algum oponente especialmente desafiador.

'Porra. Ele _é_ atraente.'

Em sua distração, Vegeta não viu a aproximação da cauda alheia, que abruptamente afastou as mãos calosas do príncipe de sua ereção. Vegeta mordeu os lábios ao sentir o toque aveludado da cauda que rapidamente envolveu seu membro, tomando para si a tarefa de massageá-lo. Goku sorriu diante da surpresa nos olhos negros do príncipe, e como que para selar sua vitória, introduziu a ponta da cauda alheia nos lábios.

O mais velho fechou os olhos diante do excesso de sensações. Sentiu a ponta úmida e quente do membro alheio roçar impaciente contra seus lábios, e quando reabriu os olhos, descobriu que Kakarotto impulsionava o quadril devagar, incitando-o a continuar.

Encerrando as provocações, Vegeta engolfou novamente o membro, sufocando com custo os próprios gemidos. Seus olhos novamente capturaram os de Kakarotto, e nenhum deles parecia disposto a desviar o olhar primeiro.

Goku gemeu, tentando coordenar todos os movimentos ao mesmo tempo e falhando quando sentiu os dedos curtos de Vegeta entre suas nádegas. Seu rosto teria corado ao ter sido descoberto completamente úmido, mas não havia espaço algum para embaraço. Os olhos de Vegeta brilharam com triunfo quando ele forçou o indicador ao logo do corpo alheio, sem encontrar resistência alguma. Goku o engoliu e contraiu os músculos deliciosamente, fazendo o príncipe revirar os olhos ao imaginar-se novamente dentro daquele corpo.

Bastou um toque na próstata para que Goku se desmanchasse por completo. O orgasmo o atingiu com força e ele jogou a cabeça para trás a medida que o nome do príncipe fugia repetidamente de seus lábios.

O sangue de Vegeta ferveu enquanto seus olhos devoravam Goku. Ele sentiu quando o ritmo da cauda ao redor de sua ereção aumentou, e sentiu quando os músculos da intimidade alheia espasmaram repetidamente como consequência do orgasmo. Vegeta gozou com o membro ainda em seus lábios, enquanto o prazer de Goku descia quente e doce em sua garganta.

O mundo ao redor voltou a entrar em foco aos poucos. As pernas de Goku finalmente cederam e ele escorregou ao longo da superfície onde se apoiava, até se juntar a Vegeta no chão. O príncipe limpava os lábios com o dorso da mão, eliminando qualquer resquício do prazer que ainda há pouco escorria em sua garganta.

"Vegeta—", Goku ergueu uma das mãos, mas o príncipe esquivou do toque como se fosse corrosivo.

Goku assistiu enquanto ele se erguia e ajeitava as vestes com pressa. O olhar fulminante que o mais velho lhe lançou fez Goku se apressar para se vestir também. O silêncio entre ambos parecia artificial depois do que haviam feito, mas Goku inesperadamente não sabia como preenchê-lo.

"Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer," Vegeta sentenciou, cruzando os braços e se afastando do outro, que ainda alinhava suas vestes, "Será sua culpa se nos atrasarmos."

Sabendo que ele tinha razão, Goku não rebateu. Amarrou a faixa azul em torno da cintura e se apressou para alcançar o outro Saiyajin. Goku mordeu os próprios lábios enquanto pensava em algo para dizer à medida que avançavam dentro do templo. Mas Vegeta não só não dava abertura para diálogo, como evitava o olhar de Goku deliberadamente.

Goku suspirou resignado. Assistiu em silêncio quando a cauda de Vegeta se retraiu e se enrolou em torno da cintura do Saiyajin, fazendo Goku sorrir com a torrente de lembranças que a visão trazia à tona.

"Ouça, Kakarotto. Nós precisamos conversar", Vegeta murmurou após longos minutos de silenciosa caminhada. E embora Goku não fizesse a menor ideia do que se passava na cabeça do outro Saiyajin, seu tom de voz denunciou que não era algo bom.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Neste capítulo foram usadas algumas palavras retiradas de um Glossário da lingua Saiyajin, feito pelo usuário MegaKat. O texto pode ser encontrado aqui no fanfiction com o nome de "Saiyan Language Dictionary-Glossary", e será utilizado como referência nos capítulos seguintes.

* * *

 **Blutz**

A limpeza do banheiro terminou de drenar as energias de Goku. Sentado contra a parede, seus olhos perscrutaram a suntuosidade do lugar onde estavam, que se assemelhava muito com uma fonte termal. A água quente parecia convidativa à medida que enchia o gigantesco poço cercado por pedras — sobre uma das quais Vegeta se sentava.

Goku o fitou de longe, assistindo enquanto ele retirava o avental rosa e o jogava de lado. Embora não tanto quanto Goku, o príncipe também parecia cansado. Nenhum dos dois dissera palavra após entrarem no banheiro, e algo na expressão do mais velho fez com que Goku não insistisse em tentar iniciar alguma conversa. Agora que serviço estava acabado, porém, o silêncio tornou a incomodar o mais novo.

Hesitante, Goku abriu os lábios para quebrar o silêncio, mas Vegeta foi mais rápido.

"Não podemos continuar com isso", sua voz grave ecoou nas paredes rochosas do lugar.

Goku tornou a fechar os lábios, incerto do que aquilo queria dizer. Sabendo que o príncipe ainda não havia terminado, ele permaneceu calado.

"Eu não sei o que _isso_ significa, mas não pode continuar acontecendo."

"Por que não?", as palavras fugiram antes que Goku as processasse devidamente.

Vegeta finalmente ergueu os olhos, parecendo sinceramente chocado com a simplicidade alheia.

"Kakarotto, até onde me consta, eu e você somos _casados."_

Foi a vez de Goku se mostrar surpreso. Para alguém que não costumava se importar se a mulher e o filho estavam vivos, Vegeta evoluíra bastante nos últimos anos. Um sorriso discreto entortou os lábios do mais novo, gesto que pareceu confundir Vegeta ainda mais.

"Eu não entendo muito dos costumes da Terra, mas faz anos que entendi que fidelidade é algo indispensável nos relacionamentos entre os terráqueos."

"Nós não somos terráqueos," Goku murmurou, a voz baixa quase sendo abafada pelo som das cascatas de água fervente.

"O que você quer dizer?", com um misto de curiosidade e cautela, seus olhos encontraram os do outro Saiyajin novamente.

Goku suspirou exasperado, percorrendo o rosto cansado com as mãos e respondeu com sinceridade, "Não faço a menor ideia."

Vegeta o fitou por um longo segundo, enquanto lentamente percebia o que acontecia. Kakarotto parecia realmente confuso — não que isso fosse novidade. Pensando bem em como começar a explicar, o príncipe pesou as palavras cuidadosamente antes de começar a falar.

"Você não se sente obrigatoriedade de ser fiel à sua esposa, mesmo que sejam casados, não é?", Vegeta começou, fazendo os olhos de Goku se voltarem em sua direção, "se sente culpado porque foi ensinado que um casamento exige fidelidade, mas não acha que o que fizemos nos últimos dias foi errado."

Goku precisou de alguns segundos para digerir a informação, mas acenou silenciosamente a cabeça. Nunca havia traído ChiChi, nunca nem havia considerado aquela hipótese. Não só porque traição era uma conduta condenável mas principalmente porque, honestamente, Goku havia tido preocupações bem maiores nos últimos anos.

"Não existe casamento na nossa cultura. Pelo menos não nos mesmos termos que aqui. Os humanos parecem achar que assinar papéis é o que basta, mas para um Saiyajin isso não quer dizer nada", o príncipe pausou, como se tentasse buscar a forma mais clara de se expressar, "você precisa entender que nós não somos como eles. O que nos rege são basicamente nossos instintos, tanto nas lutas quanto fora delas."

Goku franziu o cenho, como se a informação fizesse algum sentido, embora ele não a compreendesse completamente.

"Estou querendo dizer que quando dois Saiyajins resolvem acasalar—"

" _Acasalar?",_ Goku fitou o príncipe com os olhos arregalados.

"É a única palavra que eu consigo pensar para designar o que eu estou tentando te explicar," Vegeta rolou os olhos, "Saiyajins não se _casam._ Na nossa língua chama-se _k'sha'or."_

Goku arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a palavra de pronúncia desconhecida. Foi um choque enorme perceber, pela primeira vez na vida, que havia um dialeto inteiro que ele desconhecia. Um dialeto inteiro que Vegeta guardava só para si. Uma parte de sua herança que Goku desconhecia completamente.

"E depois que você acasala, seu companheiro é seu _k'sha."_

A noção de que os Saiyajins eram um povo com cultura própria e uma existência que ia além de Vegeta deixou Goku sem fala por alguns minutos. Até então, o príncipe era a única referência que tinha quando o assunto era a sua espécie, e, de repente, a realidade de quem ele verdadeiramente era pareceu finalmente atingir Goku com a força de um golpe na boca do estômago. Vegeta esperava em silêncio divertido enquanto o outro Saiyajin absorvia as informações.

"E o que acontece depois que nós...", Goku fez um gesto vago com as mãos, incapaz de reproduzir a palavra usada por Vegeta.

"É como se fosse um casamento, em alguns termos. Mas o laço que criamos é baseado em atração física e compatibilidade sanguínea."

"Compatibilidade sanguínea?"

"É como se fosse... Quando o sangue de dois Saiyajins pode ser misturado. Nem todos podem, o que pode ser perigoso no processo do acasalamento e mais perigoso ainda para um possível herdeiro. Se o sangue dos pais for incompatível dificilmente um feto sobrevive à gestação."

Goku havia se aproximado durante a explicação, os olhos escuros atipicamente atentos. Sentando-se na pedra mais próxima, ele esperou que Vegeta continuasse.

"Quando o seu sangue é compatível com o de outro Saiyajin, isso se torna claro durante a lua cheia, que é quando nós produzimos feromônios. Cada tipo sanguíneo produz um tipo diferente de feromônio."

"Eu não faço a menor ideia do que isso quer dizer," Goku franziu o cenho, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

Vegeta revirou os olhos, "São substâncias que atraem naturalmente algum parceiro do mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o seu. Permitem que dois Saiyajins se reconheçam e fazem com que se sintam atraídos um pelo outro. É por isso que você dificilmente se sentiria atraído por alguém com quem não tem compatibilidade sanguínea."

A curiosidade e interesse do outro Saiyajin eram completamente inéditos para Vegeta.

"Vegeta, eu e você..."

"Temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo."

Goku mordeu os lábios contemplativamente, como se pensasse profundamente a respeito do que aquilo queria dizer. Vegeta desviara os olhos. Não era exatamente aquele o rumo que esperava que a conversa tivesse tomado. Além do mais, para todos os efeitos, ele havia acabado de admitir que se sentia atraído por Goku.

"Você já sabia?", o mais novo perguntou após um longo período de silêncio.

"Soube desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos. Os raios blutz estimulam a produção do feromônio, e na primeira vez que lutamos eu mesmo criei uma lua cheia, lembra? Foi ali que eu soube. É claro que eu estava mais preocupado em partir seu crânio ao meio, mas ainda assim eu notei. Digamos que isso só alimentou ainda mais minha raiva naquela época."

Goku riu diante da informação, e Vegeta precisou reter a vontade de empurrá-lo dentro da água quente.

"Isso quer dizer que nós acasalamos?"

Quase caindo dentro da fonte, Vegeta voltou os olhos na direção do outro. Definitivamente havia um rubor discreto em seu rosto.

 _"Claro_ que não! Nós fizemos sexo, Kakarotto. Acasalar envolve mais do que isso. Como eu disse, é um laço criado através do sangue. É como se fosse o que os humanos chamam de pacto de sangue", Vegeta disse devagar, tentando criar algum paralelo que facilitasse a explicação, "só que para nós é algo muito mais profundo do que simplesmente assinar alguns papéis. É preciso que seu sangue entre em contato com o sangue de outra pessoa. Se esse laço for criado ele é irreversível."

"Irreversível?", Goku ergueu as sobrancelhas, "mesmo se ambas as partes quiserem desfazê-lo?"

Vegeta riu, fitando o outro Saiyajin divertidamente. "Nunca conheci nenhum Saiyajin que tenha desfeito a união por espontânea vontade. É quase impossível. Sua ligação física e emocional com seu parceiro, ou _k'sha,_ é forte demais. Como eu disse, é instintivo."

"Você já acasalou com alguém? Para saber de tudo isso?"

Sem saber se a pergunta o ofendia ou não, o príncipe se resignou a respondê-la. "Não, nunca."

"Então como sabe que é um laço tão forte assim?", Goku perguntou com tamanha ingenuidade que Vegeta precisou reter um suspiro de exasperação.

"Sabe o que você sentiu quando fizemos sexo? Entre duas pessoas que já tenham acasalado, a sensação é mil vezes mais intensa. Física e emocionalmente. É o que dizem."

Goku caiu novamente em um silêncio incomum, e Vegeta agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Fazia anos que sequer pensava naquele assunto, e retomá-lo tão de repente o deixava desconfortável, pois era um passado que fora obrigado a deixar para trás. Ou assim ele pensava. Mais do que isso, no entanto, o assunto o obrigava a trazer à tona uma verdade que tentava esconder fazia muitos anos: sua compatibilidade com Kakarotto.

Rangendo os dentes sem perceber, Vegeta precisou reter a raiva que sentia a cada vez que se lembrava daquilo. Kakarotto era insolente até quando não sabia estar sendo. Como se já não bastasse todos aqueles anos de rivalidade, Vegeta ainda era obrigado a reconhecer para si mesmo que seus instintos gritavam em sua mente a cada vez que Kakarotto se aproximava demais. A cada vez que, durante uma batalha, o sangue do outro Saiyajin aflorava, despertando o sangue adormecido do príncipe.

Fechando os olhos sem perceber, Vegeta lembrou-se da fatídica noite de lua cheia. Do gosto do sangue alheio em sua boca enquanto se beijavam, e em como aquilo foi o que o fez perder o controle completamente.

 _Maldito._

"Vegeta?", Goku chamou depois de algum tempo, assustando o príncipe. "Como os Saiyajins acasalam, afinal?"

Vegeta ponderou por um momento antes de responder, "Marcando um ao outro", começou, erguendo as mãos na direção do pescoço de Goku. Com o indicador, percorreu a jugular alheia lentamente, sentindo o sangue pulsar quente e rápido logo abaixo de seus dedos, "aqui."

"Marcando? Como?", Goku desviou os olhos por um breve segundo, sentindo o pulso acelerar com o toque.

"Mordendo. Bem aqui", Vegeta repetiu, pressionando levemente o indicador no pescoço alheio, "é assim que se entra em contato com o sangue. Os dois devem fazer ao mesmo tempo, durante o sexo."

Vegeta sentiu claramente o pulso alheio disparar, fazendo a grossa artéria pulsar sob seu toque. Reunindo todo o seu autocontrole, o príncipe finalmente se afastou, erguendo-se de onde estivera sentado.

"É por isso que você não sente como se devesse fidelidade à sua esposa, embora tenha crescido com essa ideia", murmurou, repentinamente confuso demais com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

"É por isso que você não quer mais que nós...", Goku interrompeu-se, sem mais saber como nomear o que quer que tivesse acontecido entre ambos.

Vegeta murmurou em concordância.

Goku suspirou fundo, erguendo-se no segundo seguinte. De repente, a simples presença do outro Saiyajin era mais do que podia processar no momento, e sem dizer palavra ele tomou a direção da saída.

"Onde você vai?", Vegeta perguntou antes que pudesse se refrear.

"Você se sente culpado por causa da Bulma", Goku parou no meio do caminho, mas não se voltou para o príncipe, "esse é o motivo pelo qual não quer que _aquilo_ volte a acontecer."

"E daí?", Vegeta franziu o cenho levemente.

"E daí que isso quer dizer que você não quer porque se sente em divida com ela. E não porque não gostou do que aconteceu. Você gostou. E eu também."

Vegeta permaneceu em silêncio, a verdade do dito o atingindo com força nauseante.

"Está sentindo esse cheiro?", Goku perguntou repentinamente.

Vegeta estava prestes a perguntar do que ele estava falando, quando se deu conta de que o vapor que se desprendia da fonte havia tomado grande parte do lugar. Impregnado nele, o cheiro suave de Kakarotto. Vegeta fechou os olhos. Era quase embriagante.

Quando tornou abrir os olhos, Kakarotto já não estava mais lá.


End file.
